


After Love

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: “Adını seslenip arkamı döndüğümde…Geride sadece anıların tanıdık varlığı kalmıştı.”





	After Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [After Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362169) by dyolove. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

 

Kyungsoo ilaç kokusunu sevmiyordu ancak Chanyeol bir istisnaydı. Parfüm ve ilaç karışımı bir koku bedeninden yayılmasına rağmen başını Chanyeol’un omzuna yaslamak en sevdiği şeydi. Eğer Chanyeol hakkındaysa bir şey, Kyungsoo onu kabul ederdi.

Beraber koltukta otururken Kyungsoo sıkıca Chanyeol’a yapışmıştı ancak büyük olan elindeki kumandayla kanalları değiştirmekle meşguldü.

“İş nasıldı bugün?”

Kyungsoo elini Chanyeol’un belinden çekerek saçlarına götürdü ve saçlarını okşadıktan sonra eli Chanyeol’un kulağında duraklamıştı; Park Chanyeol’un en sevdiği yeriydi.

“Özel bir şey yoktu.”

Chanyeol gözlerini televizyondan ayırmadan kanalları değiştiriyordu.

“Chanyeol, bu sabah Sohee’nin yanına gittim. Düğünü için çok meşguldü, Minseok da oradaydı ancak hiçbir yardımı dokunmuyordu.

Kyungsoo sıcak bir şekilde gülümserken Chanyeol başını salladı, konunun nereye gittiğini biliyordu.

“Çok mutlu görünüyorlardı, belki de düğü—“

“Kyungsoo, daha önce bunu konuşmuştu. Lütfen. Bugün çok yorgunum ve bu şeyleri seninle yeniden tartışmaya başlamak istemiyorum.”

Chanyeol ayağa kalkıp odasına gitti. Kyungsoo geride kalarak derince iç çekti. Çantasını alıp Chanyeol’un odasına gitti ve kapıyı tıklattı.

“Ben gidiyorum. Güzelce dinlen.”

 

Ve kapı kapandı.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo 7 yıldır beraberlerdi. Gerek olmadığı için beraber yaşamamaya karar vermişlerdi, ayrıca aileleri bilmiyordu.

Chanyeol çalıştığı hastaneye yakın bir yerde yaşıyordu ve Kyungsoo ise ofisine yakın bir yerde yaşıyordu. Ayrı yaşamak beraber güzel zaman geçiremedikleri anlamına gelmiyordu. Sürekli beraberlerdi, Chanyeol uzun süren vardiyasından döndüğünde Kyungsoo bazı geceler Chanyeol’un evinde kalıyordu. Onlar eski güzel günlerdi.

Kyungsoo ikisi için özel olan her bir günü hatırlayan sevgiliydi. Chanyeol’la ilk kez tanıştığı günü, Chanyeol’un ona itiraf ettiği günü, Chanyeol’un doğum gününü, Chanyeol’un mezuniyet gününü, ilk yıl dönümlerini ve diğer özel günleri.

Chanyeol bundan nefret etmiyordu, hatta bazen hoşuna gidiyordu ancak normal-olmayan 7 yıllık ilişkisinde yorulduğu zamanların olduğunu inkar edemezdi. İşte Chanyeol şu anda tam böyle hissediyordu. Hayır, Kyungsoo’dan nefret etmiyordu, onu hala seviyordu. Belki de yorulmuştu sadece. Son zamanlarda Kyungsoo’nun sürekli evlilikten, arkadaşının düğününden, kuzeninin düğününden hatta ikinci kez evlenen teyzesinin düğününden bahsedip duruyordu. Chanyeol bunun anlamını çok iyi biliyordu ancak evlilik onların ilişkisinde hala uzak bir rotaydı, aileleri bile ilişkilerini bilmiyordu ve onlara söylemek kolay bir şey değildi. Park Chanyeol evlilik hayatına henüz hazır değildi.

 

**_27 Ekim 2014_ **

_Bir mesajınız var. Dinlemek için lütfen 2’ye basınız._

_010 6112 729’dan bir mesaj._

_“Kahvaltını yapmayı unutma. Bu mesajı alınca beni ara. Öğleden sonra yanına geleceğim.”_

_Mesajı kaydetmek için 5’e, mesajı silmek için 3’e basınız._

Chanyeol kapatma tuşuna bastı. Kyungsoo bugün görüşmek istediği son kişiydi.

“Değerli Doktor Park’ımıza ne oldu? Arayan Kyungsoo muydu?”

Doktor Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un en yakın arkadaşıydı ve Kyungsoo’yla ilişkisini bilen tek kişiydi.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun Baekhyun?”

“Haydi ama Chanyeol. Burası hastane kafeteryası, herkesin buraya girme izni var.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un karşısına oturdu.

“Ee, planlarından ona bahsettin mi?”

“Hayır.”

“Oh, anladım.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un bundan bahsetmek istemediğini biliyordu ancak Chanyeol’un Kyungsoo’dan bir şeyler saklamasına, özellikle de hastanenin araştırmalar için bir yıllığına Almanya’ya gitme teklifini kabul ettiğini söylememesine katılmıyordu.

Teklif hastanede yüksek bir pozisyon almak için Chanyeol için iyi bir fırsattı ve Chanyeol uzun zamandır bunu bekliyordu. Her zaman araştırmaya başvuru yapıyordu ancak başvurusu hep reddedilmişti. Bu teklif geldiğindeyse Chanyeol kabul etmek için ikinci kez düşünmemişti bile. Ancak bundan Kyungsoo’ya hiç bahsetmemişti.

“Chanyeol, dinle beni. Benim işim olmadığını biliyorum ancak ona söylemek zorundasın. Gelecek ay gidiyorsun, Chanyeol.”

“Biliyorum.”

Chanyeol’un basit cevabıyla Baekhyun iç çekti.

“O iyi bir insan Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun masadan kalkarak hastaneye geri döndü.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Chanyeol enerjisini bitiren az önceki kazazedeyle ilgilendikten sonra acilden çıktı.

“Doktor Park.”

Chanyeol bilgi masasına döndü ve kendisini çağıran hemşireye baktı.

“Evet, Bayan Jang?”

Hemşire ona kağıt torbayı uzattı ve gülümsedi.

“Arkadaşınız buradaydı, bunu size vermemi ve öğle yemeğinizi yediğinizden emin olmamı istedi. O gerçekten çok iyi bir arkadaş.”

Teşekkür ettikten sonra Chanyeol odasına gitti. Doğru, önceliği hastalar olduğu için henüz öğle yemeğini yememişti. Kutuyu torbadan çıkardı ve içinde bir not olduğunu gördü.

_-Öğle yemeğini yemeği unutma._

_Öğleden sonra geleceğim.-_

_-Kyungsoo._

 

Chanyeol iç çekti ve telefonunu çıkararak Kyungsoo’yu aradı.

“Alo.”

“Bugün eve erken döneceğim. Benim yerde buluşalım, konuşmamız lazım.”

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun iç çektiğini duyabiliyordu.

“Tamam, 7’de orada olurum.”

Ve telefon konuşması sonlandı.

Kyungsoo’ya _her şeyi_ söylemeliydi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Chanyeol gözlerini tanıdık bir tavana açmıştı. Odasındaydı, belki de çok yorgun olduğu için uyuyakalmıştı. Çekmecenin üzerindeki dijital saate baktı.

_7.29 PM_

Ve aniden zil çalmaya başladı. Chanyeol odadan çıkarak kapıyı açtı. Kyungsoo karşısında ona gülümsüyordu.

“7’de geleceğini sanıyordum.”

“Affedersin, yoldayken bir sorun oldu.”

Kyungsoo çantasını koltuğa koydu ve mutfağa yöneldi, Chanyeol arkasından gitti. Kyungsoo akşam yemeğine başlarken kapıya yaslanmış onu izliyordu.

“Yemek yedin mi?”

“Kyungsoo, konuşmamız lazım.”

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun derin bir nefes alarak arkasına dönmesini ve kendisine gülümsemesini izledi.

“Tamam, konuşalım.”

Oturma odasına giderek koltuğa oturdular. Kyungsoo ellerini ovuşturarak Chanyeol’un konuşmak istediği şeyi bekliyordu.

“Kyungsoo, gelecek ay Almanya'ya gitmem lazım.”

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’yu izliyordu; genç olan iç çektikten sonra Chanyeol’a döndü ve gülümsedi.

“Biliyorum, birkaç gün önce masadaki mektubu okudum.”

“Yani çoktan biliyordun.”

 Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

“Gitmelisin Chanyeol. Bu senin yıllardır hayalindi ve şu anda eline bir fırsat geçti.”

Chanyeol mutlu olmalıydı, bu istediği şeydi; hayaline ulaşmak ve Kyungsoo’dan biraz uzaklaşmak. Bu istediği şeydi ve Kyungsoo kabul ettiği için mutlu olmalıydı ancak neden tam tersi hissediyordu? Neden Kyungsoo’nun onu durdurmasını istiyordu? Neden üzgündü?

“Evet, gitmeliyim. Gideceğim.”

Kendisine gülümseyen Kyungsoo’ya baktı.

“Şimdi, gidip duş almalısın ve sonra yemek yemelisin.”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un elini okşadı ve mutfağa gitti. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun arkasından bakarak iç çekti ve odasına duş almaya gitti.

Duşunu aldıktan sonra, Chanyeol mutfağa gitmişti ancak Kyungsoo orada değildi.

“Kyungsoo? Neredesin?”

Evin içinde gezindi ancak onu hiçbir yerde bulamamıştı. Mutfağa yeniden gittiğinde yemek masasında bir şey bulamamıştı. Kyungsoo daha önce bunu hiç yapmamıştı, Chanyeol’a kızsa bile ona her zaman yemek hazırlardı. Chanyeol telefonunu alıp Kyungsoo’yu aradı.

‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’

Kyungsoo’nun telefonu kapalıydı. _‘Bana kızdı mı? Ona ne oldu?’_

****

**_28 Ekim 2014_ **

“Yeol… Chanyeol…”

Güneş ışıkları camdan vuruyordu, gözlerini açması zordu ancak birisi adını sesleniyordu.

“Uyan, uykucu.”

Chanyeol gözlerini yavaşça açtığında sevgilisinin kendisine gülümseyerek baktığını gördü. Dijital saate baktı.

_7.29 AM_

“Uyan, Chanyeol. Geç kalacaksın.”

Chanyeol kendisine gülümseyen Kyungsoo’ya bakıyordu.

_‘En son ne zaman sabahları onun yüzünü gördüm?’_

“Ne zaman geldin?”

“Az önce. Haydi, kalk.”

Chanyeol sonunda kalkarak yatakta oturdu.

“Bana kızgın mısın?”

“Ben mi? Sana kızmak mı? Neden sana kızayım?”

Kyungsoo gülümseyince dudakları mükemmel bir kalp şeklini almıştı.

“Dün gece aniden kayboldun ve telefonuna ulaşamadım.”

Kyungsoo başparmağıyla Chanyeol’un elini okşuyordu. “Özür dilerim, annemin evinde dün gece bir şeyler olmuş ve yoldayken telefonum kırıldı. Bu yüzden. Şimdi kalkmalısın.”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’u kaldırdı ve diğeri sonunda yataktan çıkmıştı. Kyungsoo odadan çıkarken Chanyeol çekmecesine yürüdü.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’a döndü. “Gitmem lazım. Geç kalacağım.” Daha sonra ön kapıya gitti.

Kyungsoo kapıyı kapattıktan sonra Chanyeol odasına döndü. Kyungsoo haklıydı, Chanyeol geç kalacaktı.

 

**_17 Kasım 2014_ **

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

Neredeyse 2 hafta olmuştu, Kyungsoo her gece evine gelmesine rağmen Chanyeol onun neden telefonunu tamir ettirmediğini ya da yenisini almadığını bilmiyordu.

“O telefonu ne kadar çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun, yenisini almak istemiyorum ve ağabeyim hala tamir etmeye çalışıyor.”

“Ama çoktan 2 hafta oldu Kyungsoo.”

*

Chanyeol evine geldiğinde saat 7.29 PM’di ve Kyungsoo yemek için onu bekliyordu.

“Arabanı park yerinde görmedim.” Chanyeol sandalyeye otururken söyledi, saçları duştan dolayı hala ıslaktı.

“Otobüsle geldim, arabam tamirde—“ Kyungsoo ayağa kalkarak çekmeceden bir havlu çıkardı. Havluyla yavaşça Chanyeol’un saçlarını kurulamaya başlamıştı. “Saçlarını düzgünce kurulamalısın yoksa hasta olursun. Ama biliyorsun, senin kokunu her zaman seviyorum ben.”

Chanyeol’un kokusu elma gibiydi, Kyungsoo’nun bunu ona ilk kez deyişi değildi. Chanyeol ilk randevularında bu parfümü kullanmıştı ve Kyungsoo kokuyu çok beğendiğini söylediği için Chanyeol hala aynı parfümü kullanıyordu.

Chanyeol’un saçlarını kuruladıktan sonra Kyungsoo yerine geri döndü ve Chanyeol’a nazik bakışlarla bakıyordu.

“2 hafta içinde gideceksin. Ben yokken kendine iyi bakmalısın, Chanyeol.”

“Biliyorum.”

 

**_20 Kasım 2014_ **

“Doktor Park.”

Chanyeol elinde kağıt torbayla bekleyen hemşireye döndü.

“Yine mi?”

“Evet ve aynı teslimatçı çocuk getirdi.”

Chanyeol torbayı aldı ve hemşireye teşekkür etti. Odasına giderek torbayı açtı.

Aynı torba, aynı yemek kutusu ve aynı not.

_-Öğününü atlama.-_

_-Kyungsoo._

*

Almanya’ya gitmeden bir hafta önceki son üç günde Kyungsoo evine gelmemişti ve telefonu hala tamirdeydi ancak ona öğle yemeği kutusunu ve notu göndermeye devam ediyordu, not Kyungsoo’nun el yazısıyla yazılmıyordu yine de. Belki de teslimatçı çocuk yazmıştı.

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

Chanyeol _kapatma_ tuşuna bastı.

_‘Ona yenisini almalı mıyım?’_

Ve o öğleden sonra telefon bayisine gidip Kyungsoo’ya yeni bir telefon alacaktı.

****

**_21 Kasım 2014_ **

Chanyeol bilgi masasından tam zamanında geçiyor gibiydi.

“Oh, bekleyin!”

Chanyeol hemşireye kağıt torbayı verdikten sonra gitmek üzereyken teslimatçı çocuğu durdurdu.

“Size nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

“Öğle yemeklerini getiren kişisin, değil mi?”

Çocuk başını salladı ve aniden gülümsedi.

“Ahh, siz öğle yemeklerini alan kişi olmalısınız. Sonunda sizinle tanışabildim, doktor. Bu özel bir sipariş. Geçen ay birisi restoranımıza geldi ve birkaç günlüğüne iş gezisine gideceğini söyleyerek benden bu öğle yemeklerini en yakın arkadaşına götürmemi istedi. Gerçekten çok değerli bir arkadaş olmalısınız.”

Teslimatçı çocuk yeniden gülümsedi. “Oh, gitmem lazım.” Aniden eğilerek selamladı ve motoruna bindi.

Chanyeol torbayı aldıktan sonra odasına gitti. Telefonunu alarak yeniden Kyungsoo’yu aradı.

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

_Biip_

“Kyungsoo, bu mesajı alınca beni ara.”

_Biip_

 

**_24 Kasım 2014_ **

Yağmur şiddetle yağıyordu ve Chanyeol şemsiye getirmemişti.

“Lanet olsun.”

Arabasına koşturdu, gömleği çoktan ıslanmıştı. Böyle zamanlarda Kyungsoo’yu arardı ve Kyungsoo elinde en sevdiği sıcak çikolata ile şemsiyeyle onu almaya gelirdi. Kyungsoo daha sonra onu evine götürerek sıcak bir çorba hazırlardı. O mutfakta yemek pişirirken Chanyeol ona arkadan sarılırdı. Kollarını Kyungsoo’nun beline dolar, omuzlarını öper ve yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun boynuna gömerdi.

“Kahretsin, Do Kyungsoo, neredesin?”

Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo’yu ne kadar çok özlediğini fark ederek derince iç çekti.

*

Chanyeol evine vardığında dijital saate baktı.

_7.28 PM_

Kapıyı açıp içeriye koşturdu. Güvenlik görevlisi onu selamlamıştı ancak başını salladıktan sonra asansöre bindi. Ne zaman kötü hissetse Kyungsoo yanında olup ne olursa olsun onu desteklerdi. Onu böyle bırakmayı nasıl düşünürdü? Kyungsoo her zaman evlilikten bahsettiği için ondan kaçmayı nasıl düşünmüştü? Kyungsoo’yu gerçekten çok severken böyle şeyleri nasıl düşünebilirdi?

Chanyeol tam bir aptal gibi hissediyordu, çok kaba davranmıştı. Kyungsoo yanında olmayınca tam bir felaket oluyordu.

“Eve böyle geleceğini biliyordum.”

Kyungsoo’yu orada dikilmiş görünce Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman olmuştu ve başını havluyu koydu.

“Sana söylemiştim kendine—“

Islak gömleğini ve üşüdüğünü unutarak Kyungsoo’ya sarılmıştı. Chanyeol yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun boynuna gömmüştü.

“Chanyeol?”

“…ür… özür dilerim Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo gülümsedi. “Önce saçlarını kurulayalım—“

“Hayır, önce sana sarılmama izin ver, lütfen.”

Chanyeol kollarını Kyungsoo’nun belinde sıkılaştırdı ve kendine çekti. Yüzünü Kyungsoo’nun boynunu daha çok gömmüştü.

“Seni çok özledim.”

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun boynunu öperek kulağına ilerledi.

“Seni çok özledim.”

Fısıldadı ve Kyungsoo’nun yanağını öptü.

“Seni çok özledim.”

Kyungsoo’nun yüzünü kavradı ve gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Seni seviyorum.”

Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarını nazikçe öptü. Kyungsoo öpücüğe karşılık vermeye başladı ve kollarını Chanyeol’un boynuna dolayarak öpücüğü derinleştirdi.

_7.29 PM_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Chanyeol örtüyü Kyungsoo’nun omuzlarına örttü. Kyungsoo ona sıkıca sarılınca Chanyeol alnını öpmüştü.

“Almanya'ya gidişimi iptal edeceğim.”

Kyungsoo bunu duyunca aniden oturmuştu.

“Hayır, gitmelisin. Bu senin hayalin Chanyeol.”

“Ama seni bırakmak istemiyorum Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un dudaklarını öptü. “Bu senin hayalin Chanyeol. Gitmelisin, ben iyi olacağım. Endişelenme, ben bir yere gitmiyorum.”

“O zaman sende benimle gelmelisin.”

Kyungsoo ona hızlı bir öpücük verdi. “Sana söyledim, ben bir yere gitmiyorum. O yüzden, git… hayalini gerçekleştir ve sonra… yeniden bana gel.”

Chanyeol Kyungsoo’ya sıkıca sarıldı. “Ben sensiz nasıl yaşarım Kyungsoo?” sarılmasını sıkılaştırdı ve Kyungsoo’nun alnını bir kes daha öptü.

“Yaşayabilirsin, yaşayacaksın ve yaşamalısın.”

Kyungsoo yüzünü Chanyeol’un göğsüne gömdü ve kokusunu içine çekti. Elma kokusunu.

 

**_25 Kasım 2014_ **

Güneş ışınları camdan içeri vururken Chanyeol yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Yan tarafına baktığında Kyungsoo’yu görememişti. Mutfağa gitti ancak Kyungsoo orada da yoktu. Evin içine baktı ancak Kyungsoo hiçbir yerde değildi. Chanyeol paniklemişti, ön kapıyı açacakken telefonunun çaldığını duydu. Odasına koşarak hemen telefonu eline aldı.

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Arıyor**

“Kyungsoo, neredesin? Neden aniden kayboldun? Şimdi neredesin?”

_“Park Chanyeol-shi?”_

Chanyeol şaşkınlıkla Kyungsoo’nun numarasını doğru mu değil mi diye telefonun ekranına yeniden baktı. Ve doğruydu, Kyungsoo’nun numarasıydı.

“E-Evet, ben Park Chanyeol.”

_“Ben Kyungsoo’nun annesiyim…”_

_7.29 AM_

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

Chanyeol hastane koridorunda koştururken hızla soluyordu. Bu hastanede koşturmaya alışkın olmamasına rağmen, sola döndü ve 2 numaralı odayı buldu. Kapıya uzanırken eli titriyordu ve yavaşça kapıyı açtı. Yatağa yaklaşırken makinenin düzenli bip seslerini duyabiliyordu. Yatağın etrafındaki o makinelerin yataktaki kişiyi hayatta tuttuğunu biliyordu. Gözleri kapalıydı ve yüzünde bir oksijen maskesi vardı. Chanyeol arkasını dönerek odadan çıktı ve yavaşça kapıyı kapattı. Kapının önünde oturarak yüzünü dizlerine gömdü.

Ağlamaya başlamıştı.

*

_“Geçen aydı, bizim eve gelmişti. Beni çok özlediğini ve kimchi spagettimi yemek istediğini söyledi. O yüzden onun için yemeği yapmıştım ancak aniden ağabeyi gelerek arabasını ödünç istedi. Anahtarı verirken ağabeyine arabasını 7’den önce getirmesini çünkü bir randevusu olduğunu söyledi. Ancak ağabeyi yolda bir kaza olduğu için eve geç gelmişti. O gün gerçekten çok endişeliydi, durmadan ‘Geç kaldım, saat 7 oldu ve oraya gitmem 30 dakika sürüyor,’ deyip duruyordu. Ağabeyi onu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak şaka yapmıştı. ‘Saat 6.59 PM, oraya saat 7.29’da varmış olursun.’ Ancak o çok endişeliydi, evden aceleyle ayrılmıştı ve… sizin evinize gelirken yolda bir kaza geçirdi, Park Chanyeol-shi.”_

*

Chanyeol orada oturuyordu. Sabahtan beri oradan ayrılmamıştı. Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını ve yanağını okşamıştı, yanağındaki kurumuş yaraya dokunmuştu ve nasıl acı verdiğini hissetmişti. Elini sıktıktan sonra oksijen maskesini açtı ve dudaklarını nazikçe öptü.

Makine hala bip sesiyle çalışmaya devam ediyordu.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_“Gitmelisin Chanyeol. Bu senin hayalin ve şimdi eline bir fırsat geçti.”_

_“O telefonu ne kadar çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun, yenisini almak istemedim ve ağabeyim hala tamir etmeye çalışıyor.”_

_“Eve böyle geleceğini biliyordum.”_

_“İki hafta içinde gideceksin. Ben yokken kendine iyi bakmalısın Chanyeol._

_“Yaşayabilirsin, yaşayacaksın ve yaşamalısın.”_

_●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●_

Chanyeol duvardaki dijital saate baktı.

_7.28 PM_

Kalbinden geçirerek dua etti ve yeniden bir mucize olmasını diledi. Kyungsoo’nun ona yeniden gülümsediğini görmek istiyordu, özür dilemek istiyordu, ona sarılmak istiyordu, onu öpmek istiyordu ve ona, onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini söylemek istiyordu.

Kyungsoo’nun alnını öptü ve kulağına fısıldadı.

“Seni seviyorum, Do Kyungsoo.”

Ve makineden uzun bir bip sesi duyuldu.

_7.29 PM_

*

**_26 Kasım 2014_ **

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

_Biip._

“Kyungsoo-ya… Özür dilerim.”

_Biip._

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

_Biip._

“Kyungsoo-ya… Seni çok özledim.”

_Biip._

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

_Biip._

“Kyungsoo-ya… Seni seviyorum.”

_Biip._

*

_‘Lütfen bir kez olsun kalbimi dinle (seni göremeyen ben)_

_Her gün, her gece seni özlüyorum_

_Yanımda olmasan da_

_Beni göremesen de,_

_Daima kalbim…_

_Çünkü seni seviyorum ve özlüyorum.”_ – ** _Missing You, Fly to The Sky._**

*

**_27 Kasım 2014_ **

Güneş ışınları camdan içeri vururken Chanyeol şiş gözlerini yavaşça açtı. Yerinden kalkmadan çekmecedeki üç telefona bakıyordu. Kendi telefonu, Kyungsoo için aldığı telefon ve Kyungsoo’nun telefonu.

Zil aniden çaldığında Chanyeol dijital saate baktı.

_7.29 AM_

Hemen kapıya koşup açtı.

Esmer tenli genç çocuk sol elinde kağıt torba ve sağ elinde bir kutuyla dikiliyordu.

“Bay Park Chanyeol?”

“Ben Park Chanyeol’um.”

Esmer tenli çocuk genişçe gülümsedi ve torba ile kutuyu Chanyeol’a uzattı.

“Bunlar paketleriniz, lütfen şurayı imzalayın.”

Chanyeol bir şey demeden esmer çocuğun verdiği kağıdı imzaladı.

“Çok teşekkürler Bay Park. Oh, bu arada Mutlu Yıllar.”

Chanyeol çocuk gider gitmez kapıyı kapatmıştı.  Kağıt torbayı ve içinde doğum günü pastası olan kutuyu masaya koydu. Koltuğa oturarak karşısındaki eşyalara bakıyordu. Kağıt torbadaki not kağıdı aniden dikkatini çekmişti.

_-İyi ki doğdun, Park Chanyeol.-_

_-Kyungsoo._

 

Gözleri kocaman oldu ve hemen torbayı açtı. İçerisinde üzerinden _Chanyeol’un hediyesi_ yazan video kaseti vardı. Chanyeol hemen kaseti video çalara taktı.

_‘Kaydediyor mu?’_

Chanyeol nefesini tuttu, Kyungsoo’nun sesiydi.

‘Kaydediyor, aptal.’

Ve Chanyeol’un yüzü ekranda belirmişti.

 _‘Ee, bugün kameramanınız Do Kyungsoo—‘_ Kyungsoo’nun gülümseyen yüzü ekranda belirmişti _.’—ve bugün günlerden ne? Pam…pam…pam… bugün Park Chanyeol’umuzun üniversiteye giriş günü. Yeaaaay, tebrikler Bay Park.’_

Chanyeol yeniden ekrana gelmişti, deli gibi gülümsüyordu.

_‘Teşekkürler Bay Do. Ee, hediyem nerede? Hey, giriş günü beni öpeceğine söz vermiştin.’_

_‘Sapık~’_

Ve sahne aniden değişti. Chanyeol’un mezuniyet günü ekranda belirmişti.

_‘Ssst, gürültü yapmayın. Bugün Bay Park’ın… oh, hayır, hayır… pardon, Doktor Park’ın mezuniyet günü. Bakın, bakın… çok yakışıklı, değil mi?’_

Ve diğer sahneye geçmişlerdi. Chanyeol piyano çalışıyordu ancak kameranın farkında değildi ve gülümsedi.

_‘Hey, gel buraya.’_

_‘Ne çalışıyorsunuz, Doktor Park?’_

_‘Hey, kamerayı oraya bırak ve sahneye doğru çevir. Yanımda oturman lazım.’_

Birisi kamerayı çevirmişti ve aniden yüzleri ekranda belirdi.

_‘Ee, şimdi bana ne çaldığını söyleyecek misin?’_

Piyanodan çıkan melodiler etrafta yankılanıyordu.

_‘Bu… İyi ki Doğdun, değil mi?’_

_‘Evet, İyi ki doğdun, Do Kyungsoo.’_

Chanyeol ekrana bakıyordu, Kyungsoo’nun yirmi beşinci doğum günüydü ve o gün nasıl öpüştüklerini hatırlıyordu.

_‘Dur, hala kaydediyor, Chanyeol.’_

_‘Umurumda değil.’_

_‘Ugh, daha sonra silmem lazım.’_

_‘Hayır, silme. Saklayacağım. Hahahaha.’_

Ekran aniden kararmıştı ve birkaç saniye sonra Kyungsoo’nun yüzü belirdi.

_‘Mutlu yıllar sana~ Mutlu yıllar sana~ Mutlu yıllar, Park Chanyeol~ Mutlu yıllar sana~’_

Kyungsoo’nun sesini duymasıyla Chanyeol’un gözleri yaşarmıştı.

_‘İyi ki doğdun, Chanyeol. Bu videoyu ve pastayı öyle gönderdiğim için özür dilerim. Doğum gününün yaklaştığını bilirken bu iş gezisine çıktığım için üzgünüm. Aptal gibi ağlamadan seni Almanya’ya giderken görmek benim için çok zor, bu yüzden bu bir-haftalık-aptal-iş-gezisini kabul ettim ancak biliyorum ki, yarın uçağın kalkmadan koşarak havaalanına geleceğim. Tamam, böyle bir şey yapmayacağım. Hey, Chanyeol. Hayalini gerçekleştirmelisin. Almanya’ya git ve hayalini gerçekleştir ama eve dönmeyi unutma. Ben seni burada bekliyor olacağım ve hiçbir yere gitmeyeceğime söz veriyorum ve—‘_

Chanyeol ekrandan gelen hıçkırıklarını duyabiliyordu.

_‘—ve ben, bir daha asla düğün ve evlilik konusundan bahsetmeyeceğim. Sana söz veriyorum, o yüzden bana kızma, lütfen. Bir daha bahsetmeyeceğim, senden kalmanı istemeyeceğim. İstediğin kadar uzağa gidebilirsin, istediğini yapabilirsin ama lütfen, lütfen eve dönmeyi unutma Chanyeol. Ben seni burada bekliyor olacağım. Her zaman seni seveceğimi biliyorsun. 10 yıl, 20 yıl, 30 yıl… 100 yıl beraber olacağız. İyi ki doğdun, Park Chanyeol.’_

Ve ekran karardı.

Chanyeol telefonunu aldı. Yeniden.

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

_Biip._

“Kyungsoo-ya, seni çok özledim… Seni seviyorum.”

_Biip._

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

**Son Söz**

 

 

**_12 Ocak 2016_ **

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

_Biip._

“Kyungsoo-ya… Eve döndüm.”

_Biip._

*

Kır çiçekleri buketinin yanına, yeşil çimenin üzerine yüzüğü bıraktı.

*

_‘Merhaba, ben Do Kyungsoo. Şu anda telefona cevap veremiyorum, lütfen bip sesinden sonra mesajınızı bırakınız. Teşekkürler.’_

_Biip._

“Kyungsoo-ya. Seni seviyorum.”

_Biip._

 

 

**_The END._ **


End file.
